


The God of Thunder

by TheCelestialAlchemist



Series: Haiku Roulette [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Poetry about an anime character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCelestialAlchemist/pseuds/TheCelestialAlchemist





	

**_ The God of Thunder _ **

* * *

Dragon of Lightning

Grandfather's shadow looms over

The God of Thunder

* * *

 

About Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail

Please review


End file.
